Trapped
by 619-Princess
Summary: The superstars got trapped in an abandoned arena.What happens when wrestler after wrestler turns up missing?Main characters:Rey Mysterio,Batista,Melina,Eddie Guerrero,and JBL YES!CHAP 11 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped**

You really think I own the WWE? No, they sold themselves to the devil(Vince)

"Finally," Booker T said.

It was right after the SmackDown! Show, and everybody was pretty exausted, as usual. But hey, that's what they agreed to when they signed the contract right?

The superstars and divas where alone in the Seldom Arena. The fans, Gm, even the crew had left. They where all pretty tired so they agreed to just go to the hotel,just a few blocks from the arena.

"Hey!" Rey Mysterio gasped as they tried to open the doors leading outside, "It's stuck! Wait, it's not stuck, it's locked!"

"It can't be locked", said Melina, "everybody knew that we had to stay later than everybody else, and they never locked the doors on us before!"

"Well they did now", said a grim looking Batista."But there _has_ to be another way out, or somebody to unlock the doors, like the janitor."

"I hope so"

So they all headed out in search of the janitor, or another door, or anything to get them out of that arena!

None of them noticed the dark figure lurking in the corner…..

"We should split into groups, you know? We'll probably find somebody quicker that way and cover more ground." Rey proposed.

"Oh no, vato I've watched scary movies. Somebody always says to split into groups, and guess what happens? They all die! One. By. One."

"Eddie, you're forgetting this isn't a scary movie. Plus it makes more sense to split up. And nobody is going to die!"

"Rey's right, Eddie", Undertaker said, "It makes a lot more sense that way. Besides, what is there to be scared of?"

Everybody else seemed to agree so they all split into groups.

Groups

Rey, Batista, Booker T, Sharmel, and Torrie Willson

Melina, Nitro, Mercury, Eddie, Undertaker

Randy Orton, Christian, Chris Benoit, JBL, Michelle Mcool

Candice, Paul London, Orlando Jordon, Hiedenriech, Road Warrior Animal

They had only been searching for a couple minutes when they heard the first of many screams to come…..

Please please please!please r&r!I would love it so!


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPPIE!WOOHOOO!I was gonna wait till' tomorrow, but then I decided I might as well do it today.

Disclaimer:NO OWNY NOTHING BUT A HAMSTER WHEEL!

They had only been searching for a couple minutes when they heard the first of many screams to come…..

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sharmel yelled.

"It sounded like…oh no, Melina" Rey gasped as he started to sprint in the direction of the screams. Everybody else followed closely behind. As soon as they got to the scene, they saw Nitro, Mercury, Eddie and Undertaker staring at a place in the wall.

""What happened, where's Melina?" Booker asked. "We heard screaming, so we came as fast as we could. You guys?….."

None of them answered at first. They all just stood, looking at the same place in the wall. Finally, Taker spoke.

"We where looking around for somebody when we heard a noise. We thought it was just Melina looking around….then a few minutes later, we heard her scream. We looked back and…..nothing…nothing at all, no trace that she was ever there. We could have sworn she was right there." Taker concluded, pointing to the wall.

Batista was the first to speak "Let's look around, maybe she had to go to the bathroom? Ok, maybe not…. But lets look at the place you last saw her, maybe we can find something."

So they all looked around, trying to find something, anything, to tell them where Melina was. What they found was….

"What's this?" Eddie said, pointing to a tiny drop of something. He put a finger in it and raised it to the small, dim corridor light. "Oh my god…this looks like…please tell me this isn't…."

"Blood" Torrie gasped.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes.

"Um, you guys? I was just wondering…where's everybody else? I mean, they must have heard the screaming, we had only split up a few minutes before.." Rey trailed off, motioning to the wall.

"Your right Rey, they must have heard the screaming" Torrie agreed." But why…why wouldn't they come like we did?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care…All I care about is finding Melina" Nitro finally said. "We have to go find her!"

"Wait, wait, wait, you four aren't going anywhere," Batista said threateningly." Nobody knows where Melina is right? Well, the last people to see her where these four, and as far as I'm concerned, they're our prime suspects."

Taker looked at Batista. "You can't be implying that _we_ had something to do with this. We where just standing here and….." He trailed off helplessly.

"Well, if the boot fits." Batista said angrily "But anyways, lets just go and find the rest, _then _we can go find Melina. I'll be watching you four…"

They started off lokking when they heard yet another scream, again sounding like Melina…..


	3. Chapter 3

They started off looking when they heard yet another scream, again sounding like Melina…..

"NO, NO PLEASE! LET ME GO, LET ME GO!HELP! AHHHHHHHH!" As suddenly as the screams came, they were gone.

"MELINA!" Mercury yelled, "MELINA WHERE ARE YOU?"

Everybody was quiet, listening for more screams. It was deathly silent. Suddenly they heard a loud sob. As they turned around, they saw Torrie on the ground, with Sharmel comforting her.

"Oh my god, oh my god….we're gonna die! We're all going to die! First Melina, then…then…" She broke off in sobs.

Dave got on his knee, so he was eye level to Torrie. "Torrie, don't worry, nobody is dead. Maybe Melina just….I don't know, maybe she found the others?"

"So she screamed for help?" Rey asked doubtfully. "What ever…who ever got Melina….is in this arena somewhere…"

Sharmel rushed into her husbands' arms in fright. "We gotta get out of this place…Rey's right, whatever got Melina is probably going after us and the others!"

"C'mon, we have to go find the others and warn them before it's too late." Undertaker said abruptly, picking Torrie off up the ground." We're going to have to stick together if we want to make it out of here."

Everybody murmured they're agreement and headed out to find the others, keeping a keen eye out for whoever took Melina. They must have missed that dark corner of the hallway….Because if they had looked there, they would have seen a dark figure, watching, studying them, with a small smile on their face…

"Did you find anybody?" Paul London asked.

"No, nothing. Not even a window we could break." Animal said sadly. "But there just _has _to be somebody else here."

Suddenly, they heard screaming. It was too far away to make out the words, but they were certain whoever it was was in trouble.

"We have to go check it out." Orlando Jordon, running to open the door of the small room they had been investigating. "Hey, it won't open! It's stuck or something!" He said, throwing his weight on the door. "It won't budge."

All five superstars pushed at the door, and it still wouldn't move.

"Somebody must have locked the door on accident." Hiedenriech said, trying to remain calm. "It's no big deal, one of the others will come along any minute now."

"But Hiedenriech"….Candice began,…."there _is_ no lock on the door… Somebody must be blocking the door from the outside."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Just wanna give a little shout out to all the people who read this fic and who are reading now , thanks so much. This is my first fic and your'll all being awesome! Ps-I'm going to try to make longer chapters, but post less often, because school is starting in 4 weeks(grrrr!) so I'm going to be busy with school shopping and crap like that. On with the story!

Melina woke up in a daze." Where am I?" she wondered as she struggled to sit up." What's going on? Where's Nitro and Mercury, and Taker and Eddie? Where _is _everybody?" She was starting to panic. She suddenly realized that she couldn't sit up….because her arms and legs where tied to the table she was laying on. She tried to remember how she had gotten there. "_Alright, Melina you where looking around with the rest of the guys, trying to find a way out. You turned your back and….."_ She shook her head. For some reason, she couldn't remember anything past that…."_Wait! I remember something! I heard a soft sound near a corridor. When I went to investigate….I…..I.."_ Suddenly, she remembered something else. A face. Somebody looking at her, right after….Yes! Now she remebered! "_I heard a sound so I went to investigate. When I approached the wall, I turned around to tell the guys that I had heard something. Then all of the sudden, somebody grabbed me. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. My attacker must have knocked me out and brought me here." _She then realized how much danger she was in. "Gotta get out of here" she told herself as she struggled to remove the ropes tying her to the table.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere", a voice called from above her. She looked up in terror. She thought about screaming.

"Do you really think anyone will hear you? All the way down here? Now, dear let's be serious. Nobody can help you, nobody can save, and nobody is going to find you." Her attacker said giving her a malicious smirk as he approached the table.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me!" she spat as her attacker tried to touch her face. "Touch me and I swear it will be the last thing you do!"

"I don't think your in much of a position to make threats, girl, seeing as your tied to a table."

He picked up a knife.

"Now let's see what's in that pretty little head of yours…."

Melina's screams drowned out the sick laughter of her attacker.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Did you hear that?" JBL asked.

"Hear what?" Randy asked, giving JBL a look.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I just thought I heard somebody, it sounded like one of the girls….screaming."

"I didn't hear anything," Chris Benoit butted in "maybe it was the wind?"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Sure Chris, it was the wind. What, did your mom tell you that or something?"

Chris rolled his eyes back at her and playfully hit her with his duffle bag.

"Where do you think everybody is? I mean, it's been almost an hour, somebody must have found something by now!" Christian (A/N Chris Benoit is plain Chris and Christian is well, Christian )

"If they forgot about us, I'm gonna!…"

"Don't worry JBL, nobody can _ever_ forget about you."

""Shut up Randy!"

Bradshaw was just about to punch Randy when he suddenly froze. "Now you guys' _must_ have heard that!"

Michelle motioned for everybody to be quiet. She put an ear to the door of the locker room they where in. "Shhh…I hear somebody."

"AHHHH!" Michelle screamed as the door burst open, revealing Rey, Batista, Booker T, Sharmel, Torrie , Eddie, Taker, Nitro, and Mercury.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TRYING TO GIVE A HEART ATTACK?" she screamed.

"Sorry Michelle, we just thought…" Rey trailed off "Hey, you haven't seen Melina have you? Or Paul London and his group?"

"No, we haven't seen any of them, why? Is something wrong?" Randy asked, looking rather concerned.

"Well," Taker said "yes, something is _very _wrong." He proceeded to tell the others how Melina had vanished. "So, when nobody else came, we got worried, so we came looking."

Nobody spoke.

"I'm sorry Nitro" Michelle said, "Melina told me about you two and how you…you…"

"We're engaged" Nitro finished softly.

_That_ explained why he was so upset.

"Don't worry, we will find her" Mercury said confidently. "I mean, how far could she go?"

Batista spoke next. "Come on, we have to go find everybody else, then go look for Melina."

As everybody filed out of the locker room, they failed to notice the person hiding behind a locker. They failed to notice, that as they walked out of the room, Chris Benoit was having his mouth pressed by a hand, preventing him to yell. They failed to notice, that Chris didn't make it out of the room with them….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright, one more time. ONE….TWO….THREE!" Animal yelled as they all crashed against the locked door.

"It's no use," Paul panted "we can't break the door down."

They had been stuck in that room for almost an hour. They had tried everything to try to get out. They had even tried to remove the door hinges! But, no matter what they tried, nothing worked.

"It's hopeless." Hiedenriech admitted. "I think we're going to _have_ to wait for somebody to come along and help."

"We have to keep trying" Candice persisted. "There has to be away out of this damn room! And who, in there right minds, would want to keep us stuck in this room?"

"I don't know, but whoever did it, is in for some major pain!" Orlando said angrily.

"Wait a second…" Animal shushed. "I think I hear somebody! Yes! It's Sharmel, you know how loud she is! On three, let's scream to get there attention. One….two…THREE!

"HELP!" everybody screamed.

It worked. The others heard them.

"Hey, guys, let us in" Eddie said, fiddling with the door knob.

"What do you mean? We need you to move what ever's blocking the doorway." Said Hiedenriech in a muffled voice.

"Are you crazy?" There's nothing here. It's locked from the _inside_!"

THE SUSPENSE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn…it's almost time to go to school . YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO! And, yet again, thanks SO much for a all the really nice reviews and crap, cause this is muh first story and all..and…and oh man, I promised I wouldn't cry.. :( XD But now, THE STORY MUST GO ON!**

Disclaimer thingy mabobber: YO YO YO! SISTA DON'T OWN NOTHIN' ALL THESE PEEPS ARE PROPERTY OF THE V-MAN, YA DIG?

"What?" Candice asked unbelievingly.

Eddie rolled his eyes at her through the door. "I said, that the door is locked from the inside, and to stop fooling around. We have an emergency here!"

"But….but…" Hiedenriech stuttered.

Animal finished for him. "Um… Eddie, the door isn't locked from the inside. And there _is_ no lock on this door. We've been trying to get out for the last hour. We thought there was something out there blocking the doorway…but.."

"Are-are you serious?" Batista asked uncertainly.

"Of course we're serious, do you think we _want_ to be stuck in this room?" Paul exclaimed.

"This is getting freaky!" Rey exclaimed, still trying to open the door. "Hey, Melina isn't in there by any chance is she?"

"No," Orlando said confusedly, "I thought she was with Nitro and Mercury and the other two. Is she lost or something?"

"Yes, something like that." Taker said, sighing from telling the whole story again.

Silence from the other side of the door.

"Your joking right?" London said hesitantly.

"I wish we where."

"Yo, wasn't Benoit in our group?" Randy asked JBL.

"Of course he was, he's right…uh oh."

"Where's Chris?" Michelle asked. "I'm was sure he was the last person out."

"What? Now Chris is gone too?" came Hiedenriech's panicked voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm starting to get really scared now.' Torrie said, shaking. "Where is Chris? He wouldn't just wander off? Neither would Melina for that matter." She added. "But now they're both…they're both.."

"Missing"

"Um, there still the little problem of us stuck in the locked room, _without a lock_!" Candice said, trying to get everybody back on focus.

"Maybe we can find something to break the door? Like a wrench, or an axe!" JBL voiced.

"An axe?"

"Yes, an axe!"

"Why, in the name of baby Jesus himself, would there be an axe in the arena?"

"Shut up! You don't know!"

"Hey break it up guys'" Rey intervened before it got ugly. The _last_ thing they needed was a fight. "Christian, JBL is right. We should try to find something to break the door down with. And an axe…is just a _little_ weird Bradshaw." He added.

"Fine." John fumed. "Sounded like a good idea at the time."

"I'm sure it did."

And with that, they started they're search. They didn't split up again, for obvious reasons.

"Hey, you guys'! I think I found something! It sure is heavy enough to be an axe!" Sharmel said, trying to move the heavy item off of the floor. "Wow, this thing is really.. AHHHHHHH!"

She screamed as the other's ran to her, hearing her shriek of terror. She looked into the Melina's glassy eyes once more, before she fainted into her husbands' ams.

Now, I know what you all must be wondering. "Where on Earth does she get these awesome ideas and plot twists? And how can I be a great mystery/horror writer like her?" Well, I'll give you a little secret. I must admit, I wouldn't be nearly as much of the genius I am without…my muse! Yes, my muse! And his name is… DUN DUN DUN! The Big Show! No, you silly ducks! Not the wrestler, the puppy! Yes, I have a puppy, named the Big Show, who is also my muse. And to answer your second question: TOO BAD BITCHES!CAN'T TOUCH THIS! NA NA NA NA!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people, it's me again! (duh) Well, here you go, just as I promised chapter 6 is up. It might be awhile until the next chap. Is up, cause I'm not only working on this, but also my other story, Cruiserweight love?. So, enjoy this chapter, and feel free to give me feedback, I love it If you have any suggestions or something, please tell me! Love ya's all!

Disclacimer: God your stupid if you think I own any of these people…I only own the Seldom Arena, so :P

"Melina!" Nitro gasped, running to his fiancé's side. "Get up! Get up Melina, get up! Please…please don't go. Don't leave me.."

Everybody just looked on as Nitro held Melina's limp body in his arms.

"Wake up! Wake up, you can't be dead..you can't be. I need you, don't leave, don't leave me.." Nitro sobbed as he brought her head up to rest on his chest.

"C'mon, you need to let her go, she's…gone." Mercury said, also crying. She was his friend too.

Nitro didn't' let go, and didn't stop sobbing her name. All the others had no idea how to comfort him. Besides, they where grieving too. Most people where already crying, even the men. Sure, most people only saw the character Melina played. But behind the scenes…she was a different person. She was the one of the kindest girls backstage, and they all where going to miss her.

"What's going on?" Candice asked loudly, interrupting the silence that had fallen over the group.

"We found Melina…" Rey said quietly, wiping the tears from his eyes. "She's…she's.."

"That's good!" said Hiedenriech happily. "I knew she would show up sometime!"

"You don't understand!" Sharmel sobbed. "We found her…found her.." Sharmel stopped, unable to continue any longer.

"She's dead." Batista said softly, trying to stop the tears threatening to well up.

Nothing was heard from the other side of the door.

"Oh my god." Animal was the first to speak.

Candice sobbed and buried her face in her hands. Paul tried to console her.

"It's alright." He said, putting an arm around her.

"NO! No, it's not alright!" She yelled, suddenly standing up. "How can you say that? Melina is dead for Chirst sakes! Probably Benoit too! How long until we find him, huh? And how long until another goes missing?"

London looked stunned. "I..I was just trying to help." He mumbled. "Don't have to bite my head off…"

Candice softened her tone. "I'm sorry, Paul. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just so..shocking. Especially with her being…you know.."

"What?" Orlando asked, confused.

"You guys' don't know?" She asked, eyes widening. "Johnny, she told you right?"

"No, she didn't tell me anything why?" Nitro said, still crying over Melina's body.

"She was..well…she was..pregnant." Candice said. "I can't believe she didn't even tell you guy's Sharmel, Michelle, and Torrie."

"She was what?" JBL asked, looking confused.

"Pregnant, stupid." Torrie snapped at him.

JBL muttered something under his breath that sounded quite like "Bitch…"

Michelle said, "How could she not tell us about this? I thought we were her friends."

Johnny bit his bottom lip. "I have no idea why she wouldn't tell me at least. She knew I wanted a child, we both did. This is all getting too strange.."

"Um…sorry to interupt, but we still have a little problem here. You know, about the door." Eddie said, motioning to the still-locked door.

"But what are we going to do about Melina. I _refuse_ to just leave her here on the ground!" Mercury argued.

"Well, we have to get these guys' out of here first!" Eddie said, the volume of his voice growing.

"No, those guys' are fine, we need to get out and get help!" Mercury retorted, getting in Eddie's face.

"Hey, chill out you two." Dave said loudly. "The very last thing we need is a fight."

"I'm not fighting, this _chulo _is starting with me!" Eddie said, even louder this time, pointing a finger in Joey's face.

"I'm not starting anything!" Mercury growled. "And if you don't get that finger out of my face I'm gonna-

He stopped because Eddie started to deliver clubbing blows to Mercury's face and head.

"STOP IT!" Randy cried out, trying to pry Eddie off of Mercury.

Suddenly Mercury started to hit back. Now_ he_ was on top of Eddie.

"Get off! Get off of him!" Rey yelled as he tried to force Joey off of Eddie. "Come on, this isn't the time nor the place to start fighting."

Batista was the one who finally broke the two apart. "BOTH OF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" He screamed at the seperated two who where still trying to throw punches at each other. "Your both acting like children! Rey is right! This isn't the time or place for a fight."

"Fine." Mercury said, finally calming down. "I guess _I'll_ be the bigger man and just walk away."

Eddie started to struggle to get his hands on Joey again.

"Wait, we still have the little dilemma of what we should do next." Paul said through the door. Even though he couldn't see what happened, he could still make a pretty good guess. "Eddie, Mercury has a point. We can't just lave Melina lying there just to get us out, we're perfectly fine, and it just wouldn't be right. Mercury, Eddie also has a point. You never know when that psycho could show up again, and we'd be sitting ducks. Both of you are sorta right."

Taker sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chris woke up suddenly. "Where am I? Where is everybody else?" Like he expected, nobody answered.

He tried to focus his eyes. He saw pipes and the boiler, it looked like. He guess he was under ground, under the basement even. He looked up and realized that his hands where tied to a pipe above his head, keeping him upright. _"Maybe I can break the pipe?" _He thought hopefully. He pulled with all his might.

"Ahh!" He cried out loud as he pulled. That really hurt. He decided he should stop, the last thing he wanted to happen was to break an arm. He would have no chance of fighting.

He surveyed his surroundings. It was dark, and like he said, probably the boiler room. He squinted to see the far end of the room.

"_A bed? No, it can't be! There can't be somebody…living down here. That's impossible."_

He jerked his head up when he heard a door close above him.

How'd ya like? OH, THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! Reviews….me wanty reviews…my precious, precious reviews…GIVE THEM TO US! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Cc Taker sighed. "What are we going to do now?" cC Ok, this chapter is up sooner than I thought, but I had a change in schedule, that gave me an hour or two to write this up. WARNING: This chap has some religious themes in it so if you don't like that sort of thing, I'd skip the chapter. 

They didn't have much time to think, because a moment after Taker asked, they heard a voice.

"Hahaha, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Said a loud, cruel voice. "I'm going to kill you all any ways, so what does it matter?"

"Who are you? Where are you?" JBL shouted, turning around wildly.

"The intercom!" Batista cried out, pointing to a small box near the ceiling.

"Very good, very good… I guess you aren't as dumb as you look."

"YOU BASTARD!" Nitro screamed. "YOU KILLED MELINA, DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU?"

"Another smart one eh? She was pretty, that girl…fiery too. It was so much fun to hear her scream.."

"Why?" Rey asked angrily. "Why Melina, why us? What did you have against Melina?"

"Mysterio," said the smooth voice again. "Your Christian aren't you? You know that you aren't supposed to have sex until your married… and this little slut was pregnant! I did her a favor, really! What honorable Christian would stand back, and let a child be raised by some whore?"

"Oh, you're a really good Christian." Rey replied sarcastically. "You're _really_ one to speak. You killed an innocent girl!"

"Innocent? _Innocent_? Her… innocent? Haha, that's funny. This little slut got what was coming to her..and I'll make sure you all do. All of you have sinned…all have done against the Lord…now, you must pay."

"And you're perfect?" Booker asked. "And you, you have never sinned?"

"No…the Lord sent me to kill all the sinners, and I'm starting with you people."

Everybody looked around uneasily.

"I'm so sorry to cut this conversation short, but I must go. But one of you will see me very, _very_ soon."

Again there was a chilling silence.

"This guy is nuts." Randy said quietly. "He really is.."

"I know.." Rey said. "This guy has taken religion too far, and he's out to kill _everybody_ that's "sinnned". Hey, you guy's alright in there?"

"Do you think we're alright?" Animal asked bitterly. "Are any of us going to be alright?"

Nobody said anything. They where all thinking of one question, but they where too terrified to ask.

"Who's next?" London asked at last. "Who's the next person to…die?"

PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpP

Chris hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Who are you?"

The foot step's stopped for a moment. Then quickened. Through Chris's still-blurry vision, he saw the form of a small man standing before him.

"I should be asking you that!" the man said in a gravely voice. "What are you doing down here? The arena's closed."

"I know that." Chris said annoyed. "My mane is Chris Benoit. Me and a couple of the other wrestlers got stuck here. And one of the girls…went missing."

The man blinked. "You got locked in? How? I'm the janitor, I would know if you kid's where here!"

"I don't know. And if you're the janitor, how could you not know _this_?" He asked, motioning to the bed across the room.

"Oh my God!" the man gasped. "I-I didn't know! Here, I'll get you down…I'm Jim by the way."

Jim managed to cut the rope holding Chris up with a pocket knife from his jumper.

Chris surveyed Jim. He was small, only a few inches taller than Rey, and skinny. He had on a janitor uniform, and he..well..looked like a janitor.

"C'mon, let's get outta here and find your friends." Jim said, showing Chris the stairs.

While they where walking, looking for the other's, they got to talking.

"How exactly did you get stuck in here?" Jim asked.

"We're not entirely sure. We had to stay a bit later, and when we tried to open the doors, they where locked. So we split up, hoping to find another door, or a window, or a janitor. And I guess one of the girls is lost now."

Jim just shook his head.

"Hey, I hear somebody! A woman!" Jim said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's Sharmel, she's umm.. loud." Chris replied happily, speeding up.

As he rounded the corner, he saw them.

"Hey, miss me?" he asked, jogging over.

"CHRIS OH MY GOD!" Torrie screamed, jumping on him as he approached.

"We thought you where dead, man!" Eddie said, punching him in the shoulder.

"I would have been, if it wasn't for Jim over here." He said, pointing to Jim, who waved nervously.

Jim took of his hat and scratched his head. "I guess you kids did get stuck in here! Well, like he said, names Jim, at your service."

"Hey." Batista said, shaking his hand briefly. He motioned for Chris and some of the guys to talk in private while Jim was busy looking a the door and talking to London and Animal.

"You trust this guy?" He asked.

"I'm not sure.." Rey said, biting his lower lip.

"He seems nice enough." Benoit said defending Jim.

"You weren't there when..somebody..talked to us over the inntercom."

"What?" Chris asked, confused.

Taker explained what happened, and who they found.

"Melina..oh my god..Melina.. She's dead?"

"Yes," JBL said. "and I have a pretty good idea who did it!"

"Wait, you don't have any proof it was him! He didn't even know we where here!" Chris replied, again defending Jim.

"That's what he says." Randy said, starting to get angry. "How do you know he's not lying?"

"I don't! I just don't think it was him."

"There's a simple answer to all of this." Rey interrupted. "See if he's wearing a cross, it's that simple. The killer was highly religious, so it would make sense that he would wear a cross."

"You're a genius!" Eddie said. "I could kiss you!"

"Shut up and let's see if he's wearing a cross!" Christian complained.

They walked over, and waited for Jim to turn around.

"Well, I have no idea what would make the door stick like this." Jim said, again scratching his head.

As he turned around, the other's eyes widened in shock as they noticed a small, silver cross hanging from his neck.

**Is it enough of a cliffy for ya? Hope you like. And FYI, I'm not Christian, and no offence to any one who is, it's nothing pesonal. I just chose that religion because it is the most popular one, and easiest to write about. Don't forget to review! I'd love it so!**


	8. Chapter 8

So so sosososososososososo sorry that this update took forever, but I had a wicked case of writer's block…IT WAS NOT COOL! But that's beside the point. The point is it's here now, and I'm gonna update again soon. So there.

Batista was simply silent, with his jaw dropped. Most of the other's where doing the same. Rey was the only one who was able to stutter a question.

"Um…um…Jim? Are-are you s-sure you didn't k-know we where here?"

Jim looked at Rey like he was crazy. "Of course I didn't know you where here. What are you? Craz-ARGHHHHHH!"

At that time Nitro and Mercury jumped him and tied him down with a length of rope they found. And not too gently either.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily. "I try to help you guy's, and this is how you treat me?"

"This is how we treat murderers." JBL said curtly.

"Murderer? Me? You really are crazy! I haven't hurt anybody!"

"Listen." Benoit started kindly. "You're my friend. I want to help you. But I can't help you if you don't admit what you've done."

"I haven't done anything!" Jim shouted again, trying in vain to break the ropes binding him.

Johnny grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Admit what you did! Admit to what you did to Melina!"

"I haven't done anything to her, I don't even know her! Why would I want to hurt her?"

"Are you on any kind of medication?" Rey asked quietly. "Medication that you haven't been taking?"

"I am not the crazy one here." Jim answered.

"I didn't say you where crazy, I just asked a question."

Jim ignored him.

Hiedenriech decided to speak up. "Jim, can you open the door? Do you know why it won't open?"

"Yes, it's simple. That room is a safe room. The door is computer operated so that once you go in, nobody comes in or out. There should be a small, metal panel to the right of the door. Open it and push the green button."

Lo and behold, a few seconds later, Paul, Animal, Hiedenriech, Orlando, and Candice appeared.

"I'm so glad to be out of that room!" Candice cried, hugging Torrie.

"Yeah, we owe you Jim, thanks." Paul said. Suddenly he saw the scene. Jim, tied to the ground. And the others standing above him.

"What's going on?" He asked, uncertain that he wanted to know the answer.

"Jim is the murderer." JBL said, his eyes avoiding Jim's.

"Are you sure?" Animal asked grimly.

"Pretty sure. He was the only one here besides us, and look at this." Joey said, grabbing the small silver cross.

"What do we do now?" Booker asked. "What should we do with him?"

"I guess we have to call the police." Batista said, rubbing his eyes. It had been a long night.

They searched Jim's pockets for a cell phone. As they looked in his left pocket they found a walkie-talkie.

"This will have to do." Rey sighed. He picked up a signal and hoped it was the police station.

"Hello? Hello? Is this the police? We have an emergency at the Seldom Arena. Please come as soon as possible. Hello? Is anybody there?

All they could here was static. Then, a man's voice.

"Yes, this is the police. The Seldom Arena? We'll be there in five minutes."

Everybody sighed in relief. It was almost over. Five more minutes and they could forget about this nightmare.

Jim was not happy, however. "I swear it wasn't me! It must have been somebody else!"

"Shut it. We know it was you, we all do. So save your breath." Randy said.

"Please, you have to believe me! Please, I would never hurt a woman! Anybody, for that matter! I have a family, please, let me go!"

"You should have thought about that before you decided to kill somebody." Paul said loudly.

"Wait, everybody shut up for a second. I heard somebody."

They saw a bright light round the corner. A flashlight. With an man, holding a gun behind it.

**Well, I know, it's kinda short…but pweeze review! I would love it so! Damn writers block… I think there are only going to be a few more chapters until the exciting conclusion of…"TRAPPED!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok ok ok…this chap. Is up _a lot_ sooner than I thought. I still have a little writer's block, so forgive me if this isn't that good…well, it kinda has to be cause…well, I'm not gonna give away any secrets just yet :P So, you know the drill, I'd love some more reviews (preferably good ones) pointers, suggestions, who you want to die, crap like that.**

"Hello?" The voice called. "Did you call me?"

Now they could get a good look at the man. He was bigger than Jim, with dark hair and glasses. He was wearing a police uniform.

"Yes!" Rey cried breathlessly. "Thank God you're here! We have an emergency."

The officer just looked at him strangely.

"Did you here me? I said we have an emergency!"

The officer spoke slowly. "I heard exactly what you said…"

Bang.

Rey was on the ground, holding his right shoulder. The officer still had his gun raised, with a small smile on his face.

"Now what was the emergency?"

It took a minute for everybody to comprehend what had happened. "Rey, Rey are you alright?" Dave said shaking his friend.

Rey couldn't speak. All he could do was look up at the people surrounding him, and listen to the screams.

"Let her go!" Booker yelled as the "officer" grabbed Sharmel.

Everybody was confused. There were screams for help, people shouting and screaming, trying to help both Sharmel and Rey.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" The man roared, holding his gun to Sharmel's head.

Everybody did just that.

"Now.." He said coolly. "What to do, what to do.."

"Let her go, please." Booker begged.

The man just laughed at this. "Let her go? Are you stupid? Why on earth would I do something like that?"

"Let her go Samson."

"You."

"Yes, me." Jim said, struggling against the ropes.

"What is going on?" Eddie asked, confused.

"Well, it's a long story." Jim said sighing deeply. "But if you want to hear it, you'll have to untie me."

Randy, Taker, and JBL rushed over and untied him.

"Thank you." Jim said rubbing his sore wrists. "The first thing you need to know is, this man is Samson Neptune, and he is not a police officer."

"Go figure." Randy said sarcastically.

Jim just ignored him. "This man…Neptune, is the reason I have no family. No wife, no kids…because he killed them all."

Neptune sneered. "That slut and her brats had it coming, you all do."

Jim was silent for a second. "Don't you call her a slut." He said quietly. "Anyway, Samson here used to be a good friend of mine. A colleague, you may say. Point is, he used to date my late wife. But, she broke it off with him. And a few years later, we met and fell in love. He never got over it I expect. So, broken and sad, he turned to the Lord. It helped him for a while. That is, until he was diagnosed with severe dementia. He started to hear "God" telling him to kill all the sinners. So, three years and three murders later, here we are."

Samson looked strangely happy. "So now you all know how that bastard took my love from me. So, I took her back. Back to me. Back to the Lord."

"Your nuts." JBL said in disbelief.

"Arghh…" Rey moaned in pain.

"He needs a doctor, now." Michelle said, looking at the wound.

"What about Sharmel?" Booker asked. "We can't leave, not with this psycho here."

"Let the woman go, this is between us." Jim said calmly.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Samson asked, pulling Sharmel closer.

"You'd get to kill me, the ultimate sinner." Jim said simply.

Neptune looked tempted. Finally, he threw Sharmel to the ground and pointed his gun at Jim. "Finally.." he said breathlessly. "I can get my revenge.."

"No!" Chris said pulling Jim. "C'mon, get out of here!"

"No, get out, now, don't worry about me." Jim said, pushing Chris with surprising strength.

"Come on, Chris. We have to go, Rey really needs help!" JBL said picking the smaller man up off the ground.

Chris looked torn. Finally, he ran to join the others. "We'll be right back."

"Just go." Jim said, looking coldly at Neptune.

Sirens.

"The police." Rey whispered hoarsely.

The other's ran to the front door, to see it open and unlocked. They could see the red and blue colored lights of the squad cars. They saw the EMT's running up to them. They put Rey on the stretcher while Eddie and Batista went with him into the ambulance.

Once Rey was in the ambulance, Chris ran back into the arena.

"What are you doing?" Randy yelled, trying to catch up to Benoit.

"Jim." Benoit yelled back.

He rounded the dark corridor once again. He looked on in disbelief as he saw what was happening.

How'd you like dem apples? Suspenseful, I know. Is Rey going to live? What happened to Jim? What happened to Samson? I kinda wrote this chapter off the top of my head, so I know it wasn't all that great. But what can you expect, I'm only 14 gosh darn I! But anyway, I can not stress enough how much I'd like you to review me. Peace out home dawgs, see you on da flip side.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE, NOTHING MORE!**

looks at heart-broken fans

Awwww…sorrys 

But anywho, just wanna give you the heads up that school is starting um….Tuesday (NOOOO!), so I won't be able to update until the weekend. Wait, scratch that. My mom is being an evil whore and disconnecting my computer. Honestly, just because I don't want to be a fucking preppy cheerleader, and I'd rather think about my CAREER as a writer. She doesn't want me to write. At all. Ever. She wants me to be a model, a cheerleader, anything but a writer. So that is why I'm typing this at 11:00 at night, so my mom doesn't catch me and take the computer away forever. Any suggestions on how to kill this bitch would be deeply appreciated.

-Loves always and forever,

Lola (619Princess)


	11. Chapter 11

I have come to tell you what you already might know, along with the next chap. I just want to say that I am a worthless little bleep, and I am SOOO sorry for not updating in, like, a year. I suck… but hopefully this story doesn't. I have a present for you hands you a cookie and a dozen roses

**Thanks, hope you like soooo much!**

Rey looked up wearily. He was so tired, and all those damn EMT's kept doing was tell him to stay awake. Can't they tell he was tired as hell?

Rey groaned as he felt another surge of pain coming from the gun shot wound.

"_I'm going to die….right here, all because of him….I can't believe this is death. It wasn't painless and blissful! I don't want to die!"_

"It's going to be ok man, your gonna get though this, don't worry." Batista said in a barely-audible tone.

"Yeah," Eddie said, attempting a smile that fooled none, "You'll be alright, it's just a little scratch." He finished, eyeing the wound, that was currently spilling forth a good deal of blood, while the paramedics tried in vain to stop it.

All Rey could do was look up at the two, his eyes glazed over, and say, "Bye." His eyes stared to close slowly. All he could see was black nothingness. He heard the shouts of his friends as the paramedics pushed him on the stretcher and into the emergency room. He felt the shock of electricity coursing through his body. Then…

Air. He was breathing. He was alive. He was safe, for now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Jim smiled as he wiped the blood off of his pen knife._ "That was too easy. Getting those idiots to believe me. Speaking of idiots," _He looked at Neptune's corpse. _"He was the king of them. I can't believe that he actually thought that I would give him any share of the profit for this! But he was helpful, I have to admit. He did all the dirty work for me. All I had to do was wait…"_ He broke his train of thought as he saw Beniot turn the corner. _"Arrghh!"_ He thought angrily. _"I can't let him mess this up! I worked to hard, did too much planning for him to fuck it all up! He wasn't supposed to see me!"_

Chris looked at him. "What…did you….you…. you killed him."

"I had to." He said, moving towards Chris. "He would have killed me!"

"But the police where here…you didn't need to kill him, that's not right!"

Jim's eyes turned dark. "You don't think murder is right? Well then…you probably wouldn't care for this much then." He plunged the knife deep into Beniot's throat. He smiled a bit as Beniot slumped to the floor, dead.

**Depressing, I know…only one or two more chapters left! SO SAVOR THIS! I know it wasn't much, but I'm kinda on a time frame….THIS BLOWS! Like always, r&r plz!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi ppl, howya doing? Hopefully well, cause the next chap has arrived! sings bubble pop electric/bubble pop electric/

**DAMN YOU GWEN STEFANI! YOU AND YOUR INTOCSICATING LYRICS!**

**But anywho… lets get back to the chap., shall we? Today is my only day to post this because 2morrow my best friend is moving to Australia :( weeps And I'm trowing a going away partay for him. No not party. Partay **

**Bring out the booze!**

**J/k**

**Before I embarrass myself any further, let's get this shit started, k?**

Batista stared into his cup of coffee, thinking hard. He turned to Eddie, wanting to break the awful silence. He was out of it. Passed out on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Batista knew it wasn't his lack of caring he was sleeping. They where both exhausted.

"_Is he alright? Why won't they tell us anything? It's been over an hour! We have the right to know if our best friend is alive or…"_

Dave was interrupted from his thoughts by a short, plump, blonde nurse. "Dave…Baltista? Is it?"

"Batista." He corrected. This woman obviously didn't watch wrestling.

The woman waved her hand and said. "No matter. I just want to tell you that your friend is fine for now. And you can come see him if you like, but be quiet, he's sleeping!" She scolded as if he had been screaming his lungs out.

"Thanks." He said shortly. He turned and shook Eddie hard.

"What? What is it _vato_?" Eddie said, looking panicked. "Is it Rey? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's going to be fine, we can see him now." Batista smiled. It felt so good saying those words _"He's going to be fine."_

Eddie rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go see him!"

CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Dave and Eddie softly, carefully opened the door to Rey's room. He was sleeping soundly with an IV in his arm, and a monitor to watch his heart rate.

Eddie sat down next to the bed on an armchair. He reached over and touched Rey's arm. "You really scared us there, you little.." He trailed off, trying to control the cracking of his voice.

Rey stirred fitfully. One of his eyes cracked open. He managed a small smile at the two of them. "How are you guys doing?" He croaked.

Batista smiled watery. "Fine, given the fact we weren't shot."

Rey laughed, then started to hold his sides in pain. "Don't make me laugh." He winced.

"Sorry homes." Eddie said yawing mid-sentence. "You mind if I sleep?"

"Course not. You either, Dave, you need sleep too." Mysterio said, eyeing Dave as he stifled a yawn.

Batista didn't argue. He chose a chair close to Rey's bed and fell asleep within minutes, not thinking of the danger they where all still in.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

Jim wiped the blood off his knife once again, cursing under his breath. "Now why did you make me go and do that, huh? I really didn't want to do it, but you gave me no choice boy. Why couldn't you just stay behind?" He muttered, looking at Benoit's corpse.

Benoit said nothing, but instead bled more.

"Now I gotta go convince your friends that Neptune here was gunna kill you, so I killed him, but in the struggle, you died anyways. See all the trouble you caused? Then, I have to go back to the boss. He ain't going to be happy, I'll tell you that much. Even though that means one more person out of the way. He likes to have control of things, see. He wants everything to go according to plans. We'll be back for your friends, you mark my words." Jim finished, positioning the bodies correctly. "Looks about right." He remarked, standing back to look.

Jim left, walking casually to the main entrance. He stopped for a moment, and got into character. He made a panicked, sorry look on his face.

"Oh my god, guys come quick!" He yelled. "Chris, he's…he's dead!"

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

A dark figure sat in a smoke-filled inn. He rested in a corner, to avoid the eyes of fellow patrons. "Has Jim and Neptune done their jobs?" He asked a tall man in sunglasses.

"Yes sir. Except…Jim got greedy. He killed Neptune, to get his share." The man said in a rush, eyeing the man sitting down fearfully.

The man slammed his fist on the table. "That greedy son of a bitch!" He took a deep breath. He said in a calmer voice, "Will you please, when you see him, blow his fucking head off?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good boy." The man in the dark corner said thoughtfully. _"That should teach him. I am running this. These are my deaths. All of those bastards deserve what they're getting. It's not about the the money. It's about revenge."_ He finished his wine, and got up, his face hidden in smoke. "Alert me when you take care of Jim. It seems that I need to find somebody else to help me take care of my revenge."

And with that, he made his way to the door, and was picked up in a black, unrecognizable car. He was gone for now.

Fin 

**Heheh, how's you like? And that's all she wrote, for now  **

**Never fear though, I am making this into a series. The next one will be out sometime in early October. I'm going to start working on Cruiser Weight Love? Again. God, I haven't updated that in like, ever. Sorry, I just had a preppy moment. "Like, ever." God. Bbut anyway, I'm ranting. As always r&r, tell me how you liked it, if you thought the ending sucked, if you want to bludgen me with a blunt instrument for killing off Benoit, whatever, that kind of stuff. :D **

**Peace out home slices.**


End file.
